what to expect
by pink calalily
Summary: One word changes everything. They may know that they have chemistry, but how do two control freaks make this work?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

One word can change everything...

Nell was sick. she thought it was the flu or a stomach bug but after two weeks of vomiting she began to suspect.

_6 weeks before_

_Feeling herself pressed between a smooth wooden door and the hard plains of his body, feeling his heat seep into her core, she smoldered. Moaning as his hands ghosted over her shoulders, over her sensitive breasts and down to her waist where he grasped her and lifted. instinctively wrapping her legs around him as he grinds himself against her center, she gasps into the heated kiss._

_ripped clothing flew as the two moved from the door to the bedroom. Knowing how small she was she wasnt just tossed but gently placed onto the bed. Feeling his kisses fallow the line of her jaw down her neck to her collar bone nipping and licking her pulse point causing heat to pool between her thighs. His mouth continued down to her pert nipples, drawing each into his warm wet mouth. Goose bumps erupted as a shiver over took her._

_Drawing him back up to her mouth she smooths her hands over his shoulders. raising her hips in invitation, she feels him touch her warm wet opening with the tip of his member. He slides in centimeter by centimeter pushing her control and his to the limit. Feeling his hips bump her she realized he was berried to the hilt. wrapping her legs around him again the start to move together. Building the coiling heat stroke by stroke carrying these two lovers over the cliff into a shared orgasm._

_the night was wonderful and neither wanted to think of what could be next here and now were all that mattered._

6 weeks later...

Pregnant...

Panic, shock, disbelief those words were floating through her brain.

Ringing as she waited for the person on the other line.

"Hello..."

"I need to talk can you come over tonight?"

"Yes, will 7 work?"

"see you then...can you bring peanut butter please."

hope you like it let me know I am hoping to be able to update as often as every few days. let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I re did this chapter I hope it reads better .

I don't own any part of NCIS:LA

Pregnant, the word hung in the air as the disbelief courses back and forth between the two women.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Your sure?"

"Yes"

"Oh Nell."

"I know he cares for me but how will this effect him? How do I tell him?"

"Nell he cares or he wouldn't have been with you or treated you like he has for the last 6 weeks."

Nell smiled re playing the last few weeks. G has been wonderful, leaving little things like a single flower on her driver seat. That was just the most recent, the smiles and the smoldering looks that would remind her of the night they shared.

"Nell, tell me why you are second guessing G?"

"Kensi I'm not second guessing him, I think I'm worried that Ill lose him." The sob broke as she voiced her worst fear.

"I can't tell you he won't be shocked but I don't think you are giving him enough credit. A baby Nell, his baby, he will be so over the moon. You were not here when Callen thought that a boy belonging to the girlfriend of his under cover persona. He was awed that it might be his child. He didn't let it show much but he was crushed that the boy wasn't his."

Letting this sink in Kensi leaves Nell long enough to put up her cup and muffin trash into the wastebasket.

"I'm going to head into work if you want me to be there when you speak to Hetty let me know."

After she left Nell sat thinking about what Kensi said about how Callen acted when he though he had a child. The churning in her stomach seemed to ease as she thought about the man she had gotten to know over the last 6 weeks and realized she was projecting her insecurities onto the man who doesn't even know that he will be a father is about 8 and a half months smiling Nell heads to work.

Leaving the coffee shop neither women notice a figure standing in line waiting to place his order. Sam knows soon that his partner will be receiving news that will rock his world but for the better G Callen now has a family that he created and Sam know that is is one of the best things he ever did. Sam worries though about how G will take this news. For now though he will wait and see, Nell needs to be the one to tell him.

R&R thank!


	3. Chapter 3

What to expect ch.3 full disclosure

**So I hope that the second chapter was ok. I need to set up the scene for what comes next so I hope you will stick with me.**

To say that her nerves were on end was an understatement. Her stomach was rolling, she was sick again. Telling Hetty that she was pregnant was almost as nerve-racking as the thought of telling Callen. Swallowing Nell walks towards he petite boss to let her know of the development.

Hetty knows something is going on it has been in the air for a while, she covertly watches her newest analyst hesitate then continue towards her desk.

Bracing herself Hetty asks "What can I do for you Ms. Jones?"

Nell stops and thinks about how to approach the topic she has in mind. Sighing she decided to just state what is going on as there is no way to gently reveal her condition.

"Hetty, full active duty in not possible for me anymore, a permanent OSP placement for the foreseeable future."

"Might I ask why?"

"I'm Pregnant" Nell blurts

Breathing in a deep breath for different reasons, one to easy her panic and the other to hide her shock.

Hetty knew something was going on in her office but she never thought this was it. She had an uncanny ability to know what all her staff were up to being caught unawares was a new feeling and she was not sure she liked it.

Nell was trying to calm herself down as she watched her normally composed boss recover from what was a much unexpected revelation.

"I will assume that you will be speaking to the father. Depending on what you have already told him we will have to come up with a plausible cover for your job." Hetty started, the stopped as she saw Nell shack her head.

"The father is well aware of what I do, his status is as high if not higher than mine."

Again Hetty is floundering with the knowledge that her analyst is in a relationship with a highly cleared person. Going on the offensive after two surprising revelations Hetty asks

"Do I know this person?"

Nell hesitates and chews on her lip before again deciding to rip the bandage off so to speak.

In a low voice she whispers "Yes Hetty you know him very well."

"Who is it Nell?" as names swim through her head.

"Callen" Nell says in a cautions whisper

Hetty leans back into her chair at this point in the conversation she is so surprised that she fails to keep her shock off her face this time.

Silence meets Nell's revelation and she becomes extremely nervous, she looks up at her boss, seeing the look on her face Nell knows to stay silent till Hetty recovers.

"Have you told him?"

"No, not yet."

"Please take the time to tell him now I would like to discuss the protocols with both of you."

"Hetty I know there isn't a rule about agents and support staff dating."

"Ms. Jones that is not what I am inferring. Please do as I ask and talk to Mr. Callen. Take him for a pastry run, do not come back until you have spoken to him or I call with a case."

Nell walks towards the bullpen having been dismissed. Meeting Kensi's eyes Nell nods and darts her eyes to Callen and back. Eyebrows hit Kensi's as she comprehends what is about to happen.

Nell walks up to Callen's desk. "Agent Callen can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up from his paperwork Callen nods, stands up ready to fallow Nell. Both walk out of the bullpen towards the exit.

"Nell where are we going?"

"Hetty asked that we go on a pastry run." Nell looking down at her feet misses the disbelieving look on Callen's face but his tone doesn't leave anything to the imagination.

"Really…..well that would be a first for me going on a food run for the kitchen before lunch."

Ignoring the comment "Do you want to drive or would you rather I drive?"

"I'll drive I don't feel like sitting in the sardine can today."

Outraged states "It's not that bad!"

"It is when you are almost over 5 and a half feet tall!"

"You don't like my car? After all the times I drove us to those outdoor markets you pick now to complain about my car!"

"Nell I was just stating a fact, no need to freak out."

Nell stopped turned and looked at Callen knowing he didn't mean what he said derogatorily but she took that way. She will blame it on hormones.

"What are you talking about Callen, I'm not freaking out?" confused and just a little irritated

"Nell you just became upset about me not liking your car it's not like it's a living thing with feelings."

She just stairs at Callen, her irritation has transformed into an overwhelming need to lash out and cry all at the same time. So instead of letting her emotions take over she takes the cold and distant path instead.

"You know what I can go by myself, however Hetty wanted me to talk to you about something, instead come with me."

Marching to her car she grabs the Pregnancy test and hands it to him.

"Congratulations, Hetty would like to talk to us about this. When you're ready let me know." she chokes out trying to control her emotions.

Not looking up Nell climbs into her car and backs out to go get the pastries she knows they don't need but she needs the space.

* * *

**Okay so I tried to capture the hormonal thing without going to much into it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
